


make your day

by oscillovers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1 (one) snippet of it, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscillovers/pseuds/oscillovers
Summary: “Do we need anything?”Ten hums. “Eggs. Oil. Tofu, maybe. Oh!” He whips around and gives Johnny a winning smile. “My birthday present?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 196





	make your day

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday ten!  
> did a poll on twitter asking if you wanted the unnecessary smut. 100% voted yes hahaah

“Hey, Johnny,” Ten whispers. He sounds much more awake than Johnny is, but he hasn’t moved from where he’s pressed up close behind Johnny, his arms wrapped tight around him. Johnny blinks the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Whutimessit,” Johnny mumbles. The words blur into one, but Ten’s excellent at deciphering Johnny-sleep-speak.

“Midnight. It’s the tenth of February, now,” Ten’s whisper is more like a stage whisper. It isn’t actually very quiet. 

“Cool,” Johnny manages. “Got work ‘morrow.”

“What are you getting me for my birthday?” Ten asks.

Johnny pries his eyes open and turns over, out of Ten’s arms so he’s facing him. Ten is wide awake in the half-light, but he doesn’t have work from seven am. 

“Baby,” Johnny says, voice clear now. “I love you. Go the fuck to sleep.”

🐱❤️🐱

“Hey, are you getting groceries on your way back?” Ten asks, rummaging through the fridge. He’s dressed in one of Johnny’s sweaters and nothing else, and Johnny’s getting pretty distracted by his legs. He has half a mind to cancel on Taeil and take Ten back to bed, just so he can show him exactly what happens when he wears Johnny’s clothes. 

“Hmm?”

“Groceries,” Ten repeats.

Johnny shrugs. “Maybe. Do we need anything?”

Ten hums. “Eggs. Oil. Tofu, maybe. Oh!” He whips around and gives Johnny a winning smile. “My birthday present?”

Johnny stares at Ten, first in shock, then to see how long Ten’s going to maintain his grin for.

“You want your birthday present to be from the grocery store?” Johnny says with an amused smile. 

Ten huffs. “No, I just -”

“I can get you like, cookies or something,” Johnny suggests, still smiling. He can’t tell from just looking whether Ten is wearing underwear with his jumper or not. The bottom of the sweater - already a bit oversized on Johnny - reaches halfway down Ten’s thighs. 

At the mention of cookies, Ten perks up. “Can you anyway? But not as a birthday present, just because you love me.”

“Mmm.” He isn’t really thinking about the cookies. Johnny stands up and walks over to Ten, all the way up close until Ten has to back up against the counter. Like this, Ten has to tilt his head back to make eye contact with Johnny. 

“What time is it?” Johnny asks. He keeps his voice low and relishes in the way Ten gulps. Johnny hooks his fingers into Ten’s collar - Johnny’s collar, really - and tugs it down, exposing the hickeys littering Ten’s collarbones. He presses his thumb against one of the bruises just to see Ten’s reaction.

“Eleven fifty,” Ten manages to choke out.

Johnny reaches down for the hem of Ten’s sweater and hikes it up, pushing it into Ten’s hands. 

“I have ten minutes,” Johnny breathes, before dropping to his knees, right there in the kitchen. 

🐱❤️🐱

The sound of Jungwoo and Ten crooning their way through the OST of some drama Johnny hasn’t watched (but Ten definitely has) provides a pleasant backdrop to Johnny’s conversation with Taeyong. But Taeyong is in high demand, and only a couple minutes after he seats himself next to Johnny he’s being pulled away by another one of their friends. 

The noraebang lights combined with the drinks that he’s had have made his brain adequately fuzzy for his thoughts to be about precisely nothing. No work stress, and no Ten’s-birthday-present stress. Johnny is no thoughts, just vibes as he lounges on the couch in the corner watching his boyfriend’s objectively questionable but subjectively perfect performance. He cheers and whoops louder than anyone when the song’s over, and his arms are open and ready for Ten to bounce out of the spotlight and land in Johnny’s lap. 

“Hey, baby,” Ten greets cheerfully. He adjusts his legs and finally settles with his arms wrapped around Johnny’s neck. 

Johnny smiles up at him. Ten is so pretty like this. His sequined shirt and glittery eyeshadow reflect all the lights, and even in the dim lighting Johnny can tell his cheeks are flushed rosy pink with the alcohol. His hair that had been meticulously styled when they left home is drooping a little, but Johnny thinks it only adds to the effect. 

“Jungwoo’s birthday parties are always so much fun,” Ten sighs. “And it’s not even like, a milestone. He’s turning twenty-three.”

Johnny nods. “Jungwoo’s parties are fun,” he agrees. “I just like getting to dress up and go out with you and then go home with you.”

Ten laughs. “You’re such a sap, darling,” he teases. “Do you know what Xuxi got Jungwoo?” he asks suddenly. 

Johnny leans his head back against the wall and watches the patterns the lights make on the ceiling. “No.”

Ten deflates. “Neither,” he admits. “I bet whatever you get me will be better, though,” he adds with a giggle. 

Johnny looks down his nose at Ten. “Let’s hope so.”

🐱❤️🐱

Johnny’s getting ready for work on Monday morning and wishing, not for the first time, that he could work by Ten’s schedule. Ten, who is currently warm in bed and watching while Johnny opens their dresser drawer to put on his watch.

“Do you remember when we first got together,” Ten begins. 

Johnny hums. “Probably not, I’ll be honest.”

“You used to steal my shit for birthday present ideas.”

Johnny splutters. “ _What?_ No, I - how did you even know about that?”

Ten laughs. “Some random items of jewellery disappear for a few days before my birthday and you show up on the day with a gift that exactly matches my taste? I noticed, Johnny.”

Johnny pouts, embarrassed. “Okay, well, give me a break. I was twenty, I didn’t know what to get this cool, fashionable dancer guy who I’d somehow managed to trick into dating me. I improvised.”

“Don’t _say_ that.” Ten punctuates his sentence with a well-aimed cushion thrown at Johnny’s leg. “Anyway, it was cute that you put in effort, even though most people would just take a picture.”

“I’m not most people,” Johnny says with a smile as he ties his tie. “Okay, I’m headed out now. I love you.” He drops a quick kiss on Ten’s head. 

“I’ll be checking to see if you’ve stolen my jewellery!” Ten calls out behind him just before he locks the door. 

Johnny shakes his head and chuckles.

“I haven’t!” he responds.

He doesn’t need to. 

🐱❤️🐱

“Fuck,” Johnny hisses. He can feel sweat beading on his forehead as he thrusts into Ten, bent in half beneath him. Johnny has a hand against the muscle of Ten’s thigh, holding it back down against his chest so he can get the angle just right - and he does. Ten’s eyes practically roll back into his head as he moans absolute filth about how good he feels and begs Johnny to come inside him. Johnny groans and fucks Ten harder, chasing the build-up of pleasure that he can feel himself edging closer and closer towards. 

“I want your, oh, fuck, _Johnny,_ come inside, _inside_ me,” Ten babbles, gasping between every other word. “Fuck, so fucking _full_ -”

Johnny’s vision practically whites out from how hard he climaxes, spilling his come in Ten’s ass exactly like Ten wanted. He fucks Ten through his orgasm until he feels himself getting oversensitive. Ten, still hard, whimpers when Johnny pulls out. 

Johnny swallows thickly at the sight of his come dripping out of Ten’s ass, the white liquid dribbling down and almost onto the bedsheet before Johnny catches it with the tips of his fingers and fucks it back into Ten with a slick squelching sound. Ten keens at the sensation of Johnny’s fingers, and it isn’t long before he’s coming too, with one of Johnny’s hands on his cock and the other in his ass. 

They’re talking idly, just for the sake of talking, while Johnny cleans Ten up and pulls him off the bed, until they’re in the shower and Ten is rubbing lotion on Johnny’s back. 

“Which necklace is this?” Ten asks, resting his fingers on the chain at the back of Johnny’s neck. 

Johnny frowns and reaches up to check. “It’s, um - it’s the one you got me for my birthday last year.”

Ten hums. “The one with the silver pendant?” 

“yeah,” Johnny says. Even though Ten didn’t really say anything, he still feels like he needs to reassure him. “Babe, don’t worry, I -”

Ten shushes him gently and presses a kiss to his shoulder. “I’m not worried, darling. I love you.”

Johnny tries to keep his relieved sigh subtle. “I love you, too.”

🐱❤️🐱

This phone call is giving Johnny a headache. 

“I’ll be picking him up at twelve. Yes, twelve midday. Why would I - sorry. Yes,” Johnny repeats, resting his head on one hand. “Twelve midday, sharp. Okay, thank you. Bye.” He ends the call and frowns down at the screen. Who the hell goes out at midnight to -

“Who are you picking up?” Ten’s voice nearly shocks him into dropping his phone. As it is, he fumbles with it for a few seconds before slipping it into his pocket. 

“what?” Johnny asks. 

“I asked who you were picking up,” Ten repeats, deliberately slow. 

“Oh! Umm… Mark,” is what Johnny comes up with. “He finally scored a date with that boy he was telling us about, but he lives kinda out of the way, so… I’m taking him.” 

Ten raises his eyebrows. “Mark got a date with Huang Renjun? Damn. Good for him.”

Johnny makes a sound of agreement and feels himself relax. All of that was true except the part about Mark’s date living far away and Johnny dropping Mark off, and Ten doesn’t seem to know enough to call him on it.

“So,” Johnny says. “what do you want for dinner?”

🐱❤️🐱

“Hey, Ten.” Johnny’s wide awake. He’s been watching his phone and waiting for it to turn from 23:59 to 00:00.

Ten mumbles something incoherent into Johnny’s ear and Johnny tuts, turning around to face him. 

Ten cracks one eye open at Johnny’s movement. 

“What?”

“It’s midnight,” Johnny whispers. “Happy birthday, baby.”

Ten breathes out on a soft, sleepy laugh. “Thank you, darling,” he mumbles. “Now go back to sleep.”

🐱❤️🐱

Johnny taps the green answer button on the screen and immediately starts apologising.

“Hi, listen, I know you said -”

“Hey,” Ten interrupts. “It’s fine. I just thought you were taking a little too long. Is everything okay?”

Johnny forces himself to relax. “Oh. Uh, everything’s great. I just had to… drive slow because -” Johnny eyes the rear-view mirror to look at the back seat. “Traffic.”

He can practically hear Ten’s frown. “On a saturday afternoon?”

“Haha, crazy, right? See you soon, love you, bye!”

“Love yo-”

🐱❤️🐱

It’s a bit of a struggle to move silently. Johnny has to unlock the door as quietly as possible and practically tiptoe to the living room so he can leave Ten’s gift on the carpet there. When he finally manages it without Ten realising he’s home, he heaves a sigh of relief and goes back to the front doors and open it again at the normal volume. 

“I’m home,” he calls out. “Ten?”

“In the bedroom,” Ten calls back.

Johnny knocks on the door out of courtesy - he’s always done it, even after years of living with Ten - and so Ten is smiling up at him before he’s even entered the room. He’s got his glasses on and is curled up at the head end of their bed in one of Johnny’s softest hoodies and sweatpants with his laptop out. His hair is fluffy and soft-looking from being blow dried. 

“Hey,” Johnny says, voice gentle. “You look comfy.”

Ten shuts his laptop. “I am.”

“You wouldn’t mind coming here for a moment, would you?”

Ten gives him a look that tries to be suspicious, but the excitement is inconcealable on his face. “Okay,” he says in a forced casual voice. Johnny smiles down at him, endeared. 

Ten lets Johnny lead the way into the living room, so Johnny misses Ten’s face the moment he sees it. He hears the way his breath hitches, though, and that’s all he needs to know about his reaction. 

Johnny walks over to middle of the room and crouches down to open the door and reaches inside. 

“Johnny,” Ten whispers in disbelief. His voice is barely audible. “You didn’t.”

Johnny is very careful to be gentle with his hands as he turns to face Ten. 

“Happy birthday, baby. Do you wanna say hi to your kitten?”

“Oh my god,” Ten says. His eyes are a little too bright. He nearly runs forward to sit on the floor opposite Johnny and reaches out to take the kitten from Johnny’s hands. “Oh my _god_.”

The kitten is blinking awake and looking around with its big, blue eyes, probably upset at being disturbed, but Johnny barely notices. He has eyes only for Ten, and the pure, unadulterated love with which he’s cradling the kitten close to his chest. 

“How old are they?” Ten whispers.

“He’s twelve weeks. I looked it up, apparently that’s the perfect age to adopt,” Johnny’s voice turns tentative. 

“It is. He’s gorgeous. Oh my god. _Johnny_ ,” Ten says, looking up at him with shining eyes. “He’s _perfect_. He’s our little baby. I love him so much.”

The kitten starts to wriggle in Ten’s hands so he places it down on the carpet, as gently as he possibly can. The kitten takes a moment to get its bearings and then promptly decides to turn around and climb right back into Ten’s lap.

“What are you going to name him?” Johnny asks.

Ten frowns. “ _We_. He’s our kitten. And I don’t know, oh gosh, I haven’t thought of names. What do you think? I think he looks like a Louis.”

Johnny looks down at the kitten. He’s decided that Ten’s leg is no longer interesting to him and has hopped back onto the carpet to sniff the metal door of the cat carrier. 

“Louis works,” Johnny agrees. 

Ten sighs contentedly. “ _Louis_. God. I love him so much. I love _you_ so much. Thank you so much. I can’t believe you did this. Come here.” He tugs Johnny closer by the sleeve and Johnny lets him pull him in for a long kiss. 

“Not in front of louis,” Johnny mumbles against Ten’s lips. Ten has to pull away to laugh and buries his face in Johnny’s shoulder. 

When the laughter fades, Ten lets out another contented sigh. “I love you,” he says quietly. 

Johnny tilts Ten’s chin up towards him to press a kiss to his forehead. “Happy birthday, baby. I love you, too.”

🐱❤️🐱❤️🐱

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make MY day <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/oscillovers)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/oscillovers)


End file.
